Family Relationships
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Splinter decides the acknowledge the family bonds his students had formed over the years- shedding light on the beautiful couple of April and Don, who absolutely failed at keeping it a secret. Splinter needed them to know that he encouraged his family's closeness... some more wary than others... FatherlySplinter (CaseyxLeo if you squint) One-shot


_A Drabble that popped out of literally nowhere, but I couldn't get rid of this cute idea. A treat for all the Apritello fans out there! And maybe another subtle ship could be seen (if you squint). Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"My children," Master Splinter began with a voice as soft as only a proud father could be, "I am most pleased to notice that you have all grown closer…"

The rat's eyes flickered over to the kneeling Mikey, who grinned and fully turned to face his family. At the edge of line, right beside April, it wasn't hard to miss his bright blue eyes sending her a wink.

Master Splinter paused, and his gaze landed on a subtly red Donatello, "Some closer than the others,"

For some reason, Raph snorted- he was at the very end of the line. Kneeling to Casey's right and doing a terrible job at keeping his snickers down. And Casey didn't even try to stop chuckling.

Master Splinter's eyes ran over his students once again, noting that even though they sat in the same pose, their expressions each contrasting when he randomly brought up their new discussion that training session.

Mikey was full out beaming while April opted to stare at the ground with pink lining her face. Don on the other hand, was near trembling with an emotion Master Splinter knew was the good kind of embarrassed. Then Leo had the decency to bite his lips to withhold his own amusement. Casey and Raph though, were the most entertained of them all.

Master Splinter turned around, purposely standing before April and Don, "Am I right Donatello?"

"Huh? Right? With what Sensei?"

Even Splinter couldn't resist the smile as Don failed in downplaying his feelings, "I don't know what you're talking about Sensei,"

The turtle was a terrible liar when it came to these things, and Splinter snickered, "Is that so Donatello?"

"Err… Yes Sensei,"

Splinter took the bait with mischief in his mind, "April,"

He heard her squeak in surprise, "Yes Sensei?"

Leo began gasping- his hold on his laughter surprisingly strong seeing that Casey had already succumbed to giggling. Raph chose to slap a hand over his own mouth, an action that Splinter knew had been because of Don's near-desperate glance.

Splinter tried again, his fist raising for emphasis, "We have become near inseparable,"

And Casey's laugh was promptly cut off with what Splinter could only assume was Leonardo clapping a hand over the boy's mouth, followed by a not-hushed-enough whisper of, "Shh…"

Splinter turned to his side, head high but side-eying his students, "Our family has grown stronger,"

Casey sent Leo a glare, and a flicker of fire shone in his eyes when he clamped down on Leo's hand, earning a muffled cry of surprise. Raph stared at them wide-eyed before erupting into his own hushed giggles while Leo cradled his attacked hand. Casey stuck his tongue out at Leo. Leo glared back with the softest of growls.

"Close relationships have been formed," Splinter commented, earning wide eyes from them all.

Donatello and April shared the most guiltiest of looks, like children being caught planning to steal from the cookie jar. And Splinter's eyes held that fondness in the when he noticed how the pair had opted to hold each other's hands even during that moment.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that they weren't children anymore. At eighteen years of age, he held no qualms against them if they wanted more in their romantic lives. The quick glances they shared when apart, the soft smile and the gentle touches. They had yet to conform their relationship, but Splinter wanted nothing to hold them back in their match. He had waited long enough for them to reach this stage- maybe a push would be the best option. Certainly the most entertaining option.

Raphael and Michelangelo both leaned back, the bachelors giving each other grins not unlike a mirror, and they glanced back at the two pairs between them, and nodded as though some secret language had been conversed.

As for Casey and Leonardo, Splinter's whiskers twitched when he noticed the boy's eyes landing on Leo's hands- the rebellion in Casey mingling with the concern, "Dude… does that hurt?"

Leo glanced at his own hand, and waved it off before whispering, "Nah,"

And Splinter near choked at the absolute mischief Leonardo radiated when the eldest turtle added with a smirk, "I don't mind getting bites,"

Splinter arched a brow, "Some more prominent that others,"

Leo and Casey's attention reverted back to Master Splinter, but the rat turned to the obvious couple of their family. He slowly walked to the human girl, and softly positioned himself before them.

Master Splinter knelt, "Donatello… April… I give my blessings to your happy future,"

Casey and Leo let out a cheer just as Mikey whooped into the air. Raph fell back on his shell and threw his hands into the air, "Called it!"

Don full out gawked at his father, while April's face exploded in such glee that she slung her hands around her boyfriend's neck and landed a kiss on his cheek. No words were needed, not even when Don's stutters filled the room.

Mikey elbowed his brother Don in the ribs, giving him the most sly look they had ever seen, "That's what you get trying to keep a secret relationship from a family of ninjas,"

Don groaned into April's shoulders, and she continued to pat his shell softly. This earned good laughter from the family, even Don joining in at his own expense while Raph remained laughing on the ground. Casey had opted to get up, dragging Leo to a stand to help pull Raph from his lazy position. Don and April couldn't stop blushing at Mikey's sweet comments.

Splinter's eyes wandered over his family, a grin on his face.

 _There is no such beauty than that of a family…_


End file.
